Valentine's Day
by mrsthomasfelton
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Ginny is feeling lonely Harry/Ginny fluff :  This was written as a kind of sequel to The Argument, but it isn't necessary to read The Argument to understand the story :  rated T just to be on the safe side again :


Ginny sat in the common room waiting for Hermione. They were both in their seventh year of Hogwarts and it was Valentine's Day, and it was also Hogsmeade weekend. She tried not to think of her disappointment at not getting any mail this morning, after all, Harry was probably far too busy to remember Valentine's Day, and he wasn't the most romantic in the world. _Yes, but even Ron, the least romantic person you know, managed to remember to get Hermione something..._ She pushed the little voice to the back of her head. Nothing was going to ruin this girly day out.

When Hermione finally came down from the dormitory, the two girls flew down the stairs to meet Luna at the gate of the castle. When they got there, she thought she saw Luna and Hermione share a secret smile, but Ginny just brushed it off as her imagination playing tricks on her: it had been happening quite a lot recently, every boy she saw with messy black hair she automatically assumed was Harry, and there was one time she almost ran up to him she was so convinced. The girls made their way out of the gate, past Filch and Mrs Norris, and started the walk into Hogsmeade. She kept catching Hermione glancing at her watch, and then speed up ever so slightly.

When they got to Hogsmeade, Ginny automatically turned to go towards all their favourite shops, but Luna and Hermione convinced her to go for a drink first at the Three Broomsticks. She had no idea what their hurry was, but she went along with it anyway. When they entered the Three Broomsticks, Luna and Hermione told her to go get a table, and said they would bring the drinks over. She went over to one of the few spare tables, the pub was full of couples, and it made her long for Harry even more. She had lost sight of Hermione by now, and stood up where she sat to try and pick out Hermione's bushy hair, or Luna's birds nest. She had just stood up when there was a voice from behind her,

'Is anybody sitting here?' she turned around slowly. She recognised the voice, but she wouldn't have been surprised if she had just been hallucinating again. She had to double check, and yes, her suspicions were correct. In front of her stood a tall man with ginger hair and blue eyes. So her brother had managed to come up all this way to Hogsmeade to surprise Hermione on Valentine's Day, but Harry couldn't even send her a card. She hugged her brother, then said 'Hermione will be back in a second, I'll leave you two alone.' She smiled up at him, trying not to let the tears fall. She had just managed to shove past all the couples to get out of the pub when she heard Luna calling her name. The tears were already falling slowly down her cheeks, and she didn't want to stop running, in case she started sobbing.

She ran to the small clearing just outside the entrance to the shrieking shack. Being here made her feel slightly closer to Harry, she knew this was where he had gone when he was upset before. Just before she got to the clearing, she saw lights sparkling in the trees above. She slowed down to a walking pace. As she made her way through the trees, she saw a picnic blanket laid out in the clearing with all her favourite foods set out on it. In the middle was a card addressed to her, sitting on top of a silver wrapped present. She looked around the clearing, but couldn't see anyone. She sat down slowly and opened the card. Inside was a piece of paper that just said 'turn around'. She turned around slowly, knowing who must be there, who must have organised this.

A man with messy black hair and glasses stepped out from behind a tree. She could feel the tears falling again, but now they were tears of relief, and of joy. She ran straight into his open arms, and buried her head in his chest. When she finally released him, Harry carefully wiped away her tears with his thumb. 'Happy Valentine's Day, Ginny.' he whispered, and then he bent his head to kiss her. She kissed him back, then broke it off, just to whisper back 'Happy Valentine's Day, Harry.' They kissed again, before Harry led her over to the blanket, where the card and present still sat. She leaned back against him, in a position that reminded her of the many evenings they had spent in the common room studying just a couple of years ago. She pulled open the present slowly, and gasped at the gorgeous necklace that lay inside. It was a heart shaped locket on a delicate silver chain. She opened it up, and smiled at the picture of her and Harry inside it. She looked at it closer, and noticed the intertwined initials on the locket. An 'H' and a 'G'. She could feel tears welling up yet again as Harry took the necklace and fastened it around her neck.

'I'm sorry, I normally wouldn't cry this much, it's just, this is so lovely, and I was so worried you had forgotten all about me.' Harry arms snaked around her, pulling her closer to his chest as he muttered in her ear. 'I could never forget you. I have been planning this for weeks, with the help of Hermione, Luna and a little bit Ron, but he was mainly just a distraction.' She chuckled at that. She turned around so she was facing him. 'I love you, Harry.' She smiled tentatively; they had never spoken about how they felt, although they both knew. He smiled back at her and kissed her. 'I love you too, Ginny.'

Harry and Ginny stayed there for the rest of the day. Eventually Ron and Hermione came looking for them. It was time for Ginny and Hermione to go back to the school. The boys walked them back to the gate, where they saw Neville and Luna. They stopped to talk for a little while, until the girls said that they really needed to get back. Harry pulled Ginny aside for a minute. She waved to the others that she would catch them up in a minute, and Ron and Neville said they would meet Harry back at the Three Broomsticks. When they were alone, Harry bent to kiss her one more time. 'I wouldn't have really felt comfortable doing this in front of Ron, but Ginny, I love you so much. Being with you today has made me realise just how much. I promise you I will write as often as I can, and that next time I will be there to meet you when you get off the train. I love you.' Harry looked down at the ground nervously as he waited for Ginny to respond. ' I love you too, and I will write as much as I can too, and I will understand if you are busy with work again, or if you get in another argument with my pig headed brother.' She smiled up at him, and kissed him one last time before running to catch up with Luna and Hermione, who had been watching them from afar. He watched her running, and almost as if she sensed him looking, turned around just before she got to them to blow him a kiss. He smiled then began the walk back to the pub, where he would no doubt be ribbed by Ron and Neville, who he could see laughing in the distance. For once, he didn't care.


End file.
